


Pokémon Amethyst and Jade

by Pixel_Heartz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Heartz/pseuds/Pixel_Heartz
Summary: The world of pokémon. A world of amazement, adventure, and anticipation for the story to begin.Join our Heroes on an adventure through the Kalos region, 10 years after the events of the games.The world has been altered due to all the world altering universe bending events of the main series.





	Pokémon Amethyst and Jade

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own pokémon or D&D.
> 
> If you've read my other story you know I make stories based on me and my D&D groups adventures, with a twist of being in other worlds.
> 
> If you're not used to my work, well I just told you what I'm about didn't I.
> 
> Anyway, Please enjoy!

The world of pokémon, a world filled with pokémon, and the Humans that live alongside them. pokémon are creatures full of wonder, and powers great and small. Humans who journey alongside pokémon are known as pokémon trainers. pokémon trainers were known for being courageous souls who took on the Gym challenge. Any trainer who completed the gym challenge by getting all eight gym badges was eligible to take on the pokémon League, fight the elite four, and then finally take on the strongest trainer of the region, The Champion. 

This particular story takes place a few years after the events everyone may be familiar with. The world has seen all kinds of strife, like an organization of criminals attempting to take over Kanto and Johto, the embodiments of land, sea, and air fighting for supremacy, and fanatics trying to create a new world by colliding the powers of time and space. More events have happened, but we don't have all day. The thing of note that all should know is due to the events in Sinnoh amplified by past events, and the events of Alola, the world has become distorted. Some people became attuned to that distortion, gaining abilities from it beyond normal comprehension. Alongside that more humans have become Aura sensitive, and even in some cases more able to channel that aura. With these in mind, more trainers have become more likely to fight alongside their pokémon partners, leading to new events based on ancient history known as Conquest Battles. All of that is fairly secondary however.

"This, is the Kalos region!" The man on screen wears a dark blue button up shirt with a white lab coat over it. His messy shoulder length hair, and his scratchy facial hair frame his face nicely giving him a suave look. His smile entrancing as he lazily motions his hand to a table behind him with a small Fox pokémon on it. "My name is Augustine Sycamore. People affectionately refer to me as the pokémon professor." He pets the cute Fox on the head. "The Kalos region is very beautiful indeed, people in pokémon live in harmony here. Marvelous is it not? Similar to our cousins up in Galar, we are far enough from the other regions to be mostly unaffected by the environmental shifts due to the distortion event of Sinnoh…" 

*Click*

The TV clicks off, the slight sound of bare footsteps against the wooden floor, followed by a slight pitter patter. The footsteps make their way to the mirror on the wall. The mirror reveals a girl with long black hair, and bright blue eyes. She brushes her bangs out of her face, and adjusts her pink nightgown. Her porcelain skin was near flawless, aside from a small scar below her left eye. She stretches her arms then moves to get dressed.

This Young woman goes by the name Kai. While she can be sassy, she enjoys helping people to the best of her abilities. She recently moved to Vaniville Town from Snowpoint city in the Sinnoh region. In fact most of the boxes are still unpacked, some even still left out in the garage.

Once she is dressed she steps back in front of the mirror to make sure everything is in order. Her hair which normally reaches down just past her thighs is up in a ponytail, her bangs allowed to drape over the right half of her face. On her hands she wears fingerless gloves, and on her left wrist a large bangle. She wears a simple tank top with a sleeveless vest over it, and a sideless skirt with tights underneath. She then slowly puts on her knee high boots with a soft smile. Other than her belt and the bangle, which are white, her entire outfit is black and pink. 

The slight pitter patter makes its way to her, the small creature nuzzles her leg. She picks it up, and cuddles it close. This little one is Nana, Kai's Beloved Snorunt. Nana wears a pink scarf that matches the one Kai usually wears, but she hasn't gone down to get it yet.

Today not only marks the beginning of fall, but her seventeenth birthday, and the start of her journey here in Kalos. The man on the TV earlier, Professor Sycamore, sent a letter out to a few promising youths throughout the region, and luckily Kai got here soon enough to be one of those youths. She is to meet the Professor's assistant in the next town over for some kinda gift. She was excited! She's never had a chance to go on a journey in Sinnoh because of how strict rules have been getting on becoming a trainer. 

But today was the day! No one can say otherwise because she is now old enough to decide on her own. She grabbed her bag, and made her way downstairs.

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed that she was alone. She walked around the living room for a moment, then to the kitchen.

"Silica?" she calmly called out. But no response. "I'm gonna be heading out soon…" again no response. Before she can speak again, she spots a note on the table.

'Kai,  
Make sure to eat well before heading out. I'm up in Aquacorde Town doing some much needed shopping. Please see me after you are done with your meeting. I would like to see you off.'  
-Silica

Kai sighs to herself and smiles. She folds the note, and draws a little heart on it. Once she's done she grabs her scarf, puts it on, and prepares to walk out the door with Nana resting on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath, and pressed forward. Taking her fist step out into a whole new world of possibility. She closes her eyes, smiles wildly, and puts her hands on her hips. The excitement within her overflowing.

"Woah, nice pose!" The kinda raspy voice surprised Kai, causing her to jump back inside her house, closing the door most of the way. She peeks out, Nana doing the same. "Woops, uh sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

At the door were two different figures. The first, and one speaking to her, was a young man a little older than her. He had caramel skin, and hazel eyes. His chocolate brown hair was done up in dreads, the back was held up by a few pins, while the dreads in the front layed on the left side of his face. He wore a forest green sleeveless hoodie, with a black short sleeved undershirt. He wore faded baggy black jeans, and brown shin high boots, with his jeans tucked into them. Unlike Kai's messenger bag, this boy had a big bulky hikers pack on. His Hoodie had a pokèball emblem on the front pocket, and his boots had cute little stickers of oran berries.

"You didn't scare me. I was just surprised." She steps back out, adjusting herself. She takes a look at the two, finally able to see the second half of the pair in front of her.

This boy looked about the same age as her, but he was almost a head taller than her. He had oaky brown skin, and bright amber eyes. His leafy green hair was held up by a large headband that had little pokèball pins on it. He wore an earthy high collar leather duster over a reddish brown tank top. He wore brown cargo pants that had a rip on the knees, and worn looking sandals. He also had a fairly large bag attached to his waist.

"My name's Gula by the way!" The boy with dreaded hair spoke up again.

"Hello, I am Aspin." This time the taller boy spoke. His voice was soft, low, and warm. It was calming, yet loud enough to gain your attention.

"We saw that one of the kids on the list came from here as well so we wanted to all go as a group!" Gula spoke with a dumb smile. "Friends should get to know one another right?!" he lightly scratched his cheek. "Or something like that yeah?" Kai was caught in a moment of silence to try, and read the intentions of her visitors. The awkward silence became evident on Gula's face.

"My name is Kai. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bows lightly to them, which catches them off guard. In an attempt to not be rude Gula mimics her movements, and bows as well. Aspin tilts his head in confusion. "Well, I was about to make my leave actually."

"That is great news. We are also making leave now." Aspin smiles at his comment, causing Kai to raise an eyebrow. Aspin's way of speech was odd, but charming in its own right.

"Great! Let's get goin then!" The two of them start walking, Kai not too far behind. The crisp autumnal winds flourish the orange leaves pass them as they make their way to the road. "So when ya goin to introduce us to the cutie on your shoulder?" Gula turns around, and begins walking backwards, branding another wide smile on his face. Nana pokes her head out of her scarf a little.

"Oh!" Kai slowly grabs Nana, and holds her close to her chest. "This is Nana." 

"Snow Snow!" Nana happily exclaims as she nuzzles up to Kai's hand as she pets her.

"Hehe. We've been together forever!" They share a hug, before Nana refinds her place on Kai's shoulder. "How about you two? Any companions of your own?" The two share a smile, and nod to one another, before retrieving pokèballs from their bags. They both let loose their 'mon. 

Gula's 'mon is a small teddy bear-like creature, its sleek brown fur, and the crescent moon on its face make this cutie undeniably a Teddiursa.

Aspin's is a bit more of a surprise. His 'mon when released floats up a bit. Its shadowy body, and adorable wooden face mask are unfamiliar to Kai, and the look on her face shows this.

"This little bundle of fur is Tsuki. She was hatched from an egg me, and my pops took care of." Him and Tsuki share a fist bump, and he picks her up into a hug. Aspin, who has noticed Kai's confusion at his 'mon, smiles lazily.

"This is Friend Splinters, he is a Phantump." As he says this, Splinters raises his hands, and shakes his head in an eerie manner.

"Tuuum Tump!" The small spirit flies above Aspin's head, and dissipates its shadowy body, making it seem as if Aspin was wearing a wooden crown of sorts.

"He is a nature spirit. Spirits should always be cared for. Just like friend Splinters." He gives a warm smile, and then continues walking. Gula and Kai share a small chuckle, and follow him.

"So why did you agree to the Prof's summons?" Gula looks over his shoulder to Kai, who thinks for a second.

"Well" She starts. "I wasn't going to. My birthday wish this year was for my caretaker to allow me freedom. Professor Sycamore just gave me an excuse. Plus, the days matched up perfectly!" She exclaims the last part in a sing-songy voice. While Gula puts the pieces together, Aspin turns to her with his arms raised.

"Oh Happiest Day of Birth, Friend Kai!" He pulls her into a hug, his strength being deceptively strong.

"Personal… space… please… Aspin!" her face begins to turn purple, slowly reverting back after he lets go. Gula puts a hand on her shoulder.

"But Yeah! Happy b-day Kit Kat!" He gives her a big toothy grin. She returns with a look of shock and confusion.

"Pardon?" Gula is quick to chuckle awkwardly.

"I mean Best buds should call each other by nicknames, and we're like a crew now. Ya know?" He gives another awkward smile as he scratches his cheek again. Kai sighs then smiles softly.

"You move pretty fast huh?" Gula chuckles again.

"We are very accepting." Him and Aspin both nod.

"I can see that." Kai chuckles. "Ok well why Kit Kat?"

"Well… your name is short for Kaily… Isn't it?" He awkwardly asks.

"That is correct." She nods.

"Well your name roughly means laurel, it can also mean crown or princess. Which made me think of a skitty… and I normally give people nicknames of things I like… so Kitkat!" he looks fairly proud of his explanation, but Kai looks fairly confused at his train of thought. For Kai nicknames were fairly simple. Things like Kay, Lee, Key, or the one she prefers, Kai. Had Gula been thinking about a nickname this whole time, or did it just happen? 

"Wow.. You put a lot of thought into that. I only just met you so I don't think I could return the favour quite yet." She was a little taken aback at how to feel about these two. They were very odd already, but as they said, very accepting as well. She didn't want to judge too much before actually knowing them. Plus who knew how long they would be around, She was planning a whole journey. So after meeting Professor Sycamore they will probably go off on their own. Then again-

"Hey You comin?" Kai's thoughts are stopped as she looks up to Gula, whom, along with Aspin, has walked ahead. 

A light flush of embarrassment crosses her face. She quickly rushes to catch up with them, slowing her speed as she gets in between them, giving them an awkward smile as the trio continues forward

… 

After walking for a bit through Vaniville town, the trio finally make it to route 1. Route 1 is very small when compared to other routes, there is almost nothing here. There is an area set up by some local youths for skating, a little imitation pokémon arena for up and coming trainers to test themselves, and a little Lemonade stand run by a little girl, and her mother.

The trio stop for a glass of lemonade.

"AHhh! Now that's some great lemonade!" Gula wiped his mouth of the excess drink. 

"I feel quite refreshed." Aspin smiles contently.

"Aspin! Splinters is spilling his drink all over your hair!" Kai does her best to assist Splinters so the poor nature spirit can drink without causing a mess. Aspin smiles appreciatively at her, more so for her assisting his 'mon more so than him.

"Ah yes, thank you Friend Kai. Splinters has much trouble with drinking. I will repay this debt someday." She awkwardly smiles at his words, which he returns with a genuine smile of his own.

"That is..um. Unnecessary, Thank you though." She gets up, adjusts her bag, and thanks the little girl for the drink. She turns to the others, who are ready as well. "Let us be off." The three smile at one another before heading to Aquacorde Town.

It doesn't take long at all. After only a few moments the trio take their first step into Aquacorde. The town is beautiful, the bright blue skies, the crimson trees, and the crystal clear rivers. Unlike Vaniville town, Aquacorde is a fairly big town. The southern part of the town, where they entered, was the more residential side. Nice Villas, and other housing complexes were here, as well as a few cafés with plenty of tables set up to enjoy the wonderful environment outside.

Sitting at one of these tables was a young man a few years older than them. He had light orange hair, pulled back into a ponytail. His fair skin covered by a white button up shirt, and a green cardigan. As well as fitting khakis, and brown dress shoes. He sipped at a cup of coffee, his glasses glinting lightly in the sunlight as his grey eyes stared off in thought. The trio make their way over to him. He takes another sip of his drink before noticing them.

"Oh?" He turned towards them, smiling. "If I remember correctly you're Kai." He turns to her, then to Gula. "And Gula. And Aspin. Correct?" The three nod. "Good. Last time I had to do this I kinda got the wrong people a few times."

"I'm sure you would have found us eventually anyway." Gula gives a wide smile. 

"Hopefully." He chuckled. "Anyway." He holds out his hand. "My name is Trevor. I am Professor Sycamore's assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kai takes his hand, and shakes it.

"It is our pleasure as well. Thank you for this opportunity." She smiles softly. Her, Gula, and Aspin all take a seat.

"Of course! A journey is a wonderful way to meet all sorts of new people and pokémon. I'm honestly a little envious. I would love to go back to the start of my journey." He smiles excitedly, before remembering something. "Oh right! Almost forgot." He reaches into his bag, and pulls out a case, a few tablets, and some pokéballs. "Every journey starts with an important choice. I see all of you have partners already, buuuut!. He presses a button on the case, which causes it to open, showing off three more pokéballs. "Well." He calmly says "Go on!" He smiles excitedly.

"Go ahead Kai!" Gula says excitedly. She looks at him in confusion.

"Yes Friend Kai. It is your day of birth. First decisions should be yours." Aspin smiles contently.

"Guys." Kai whispers happily to herself. She doesn't normally like given special treatment like this, but she knows how important of a sentiment this is. She hugs her two new friends, and then prepares herself. "Okay. Okay." She pushes the buttons. Releasing the capsules, and the pokemon that were held inside.

The first mon stands on its two feet, its tail wagging lightly as the flame on the end burns brightly. Its small orange reptilian body stands excitedly before the new trainers.

"Chaaaaaar!" The little mon let little embers flow from its mouth. 

"This little guy is the Fire Pokemon, Charmander. They are energetic, and playful, and this one specifically is a bit of a show off." Charmander pouts out this.

The next pokemon seemed to just be a shell, but on closer inspection, and its head poking out of the shell, it seems to just be a cute blue turtle. The little guy stands up, it wears a sash around its waist which it rests its hand on. Its eyes seemed lidded as it assessed the trio in front of it. One thing that stuck out the most was over its shells tummy area, held on by the sash, was another shell.

"Squirt. Squurrttaaall." with its other hand it lightly smacks the extra shell making a cute noise similar to a small drum.

"This little warrior is the water pokemon, Squirtle! They are fun loving companions, and this one was raised by a family of oshawott. It follows its own little samurai code."

The last Pokemon sat on all fours. It tilted its head curiously at the trio. Its little green body was topped by a bright pink bulb on its back. Its kind of catlike ears twitch, gently moving the flowers it wore on its head.

"This little one is a little young, but she is the Grass Pokemon, Bulbasaur. They are calm, and nurturing, and this one loves decorating herself with pretty flowers she finds."

Kai stared at each mon. Each were very cute, and sure to be a wonderful addition to her team. Luckily, for her this decision was easy.

"I know this can be a hard choice so feel free to take your ti-"

"No it is ok!" She smiles at him. "This was an easy decision for me. Nothing against the other two, but I've fallen for this cutie." She scoops up the Bulbasaur. Holding her just above her. "Hello cutie. Would you please join me. You are just so cute. And I promise to help find you the most beautiful flowers. I also used to practice ikebana! So we can even arrange them perfectly." Bulbasaur smiles happily.

"Bulba ba." She happily wiggles her legs in an attempt to get closer. Which Kai obliges by hugging the adorable mon to her chest.

"Yaay!" Nana excitedly joins the embrace, and the three share a sweet cuddle. "An adorable new member to our already absolutely cute party!" 

Gula and Aspin smile at the interaction, before turning to each other, and nod.

"Ok well now its-"

"We've already decided two actually!" Gula looks ecstatic as he picks up Charmander. "Alright Ambue! Let's kick butt together!"

"Char chaaar!" The Charmander looks excited at both the adventure, and his new name.

"Yes friend Chiba. Us as well will kick butts." Aspin picks up Squirtle, who taps its shell.

"Squuirt, Squr squir tle tle squiirt." Chiba seems to want to honour its new name, and its new master. *For that is his way.*

"Well." Trevor seems happy. "That's wonderful you guys were able to get what you wanted so quickly. But the gifts aren't quite done." Trever hands each of them a tablet. "This is a pokédex. While on your journey you can use this to scan and research pokemon you come across. There are rewards for filling it, but in my opinion filling it is reward enough." he seems to catch himself before he begins to rant. "And what better way to start a journey than with a few pokéballs, so you can start catching mon right away!" he passes them the tray of pokéballs, which they each accept happily. "Well. I don't want to take up any more of your time. So all I will say is congratulations. And as soon as you are able please go see the professor at his lab in Lumiose city." He starts to gather his things. The young trainers each give him their thanks, and he is on his way.

"Alright! I've decided!" Kai excitedly starts spinning around with Bulbasaur in her arms. "I'm gonna call you Midori! How does that sound cutie!" 

"Bulbaba!" Midori excitedly flails around.

"Then it's settled!" She hugs her Pokémon close. "Now all we have to do is meet up with Silica, and then we can all head out!" She smiles at her new friends.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that." The slightly lowered tone Gula's voice took startled her. She looks a little worried to him.

"I'm sorry?" She adjustered herself. "Is the-"

Before she can say anything more Gula dramatically stomps his foot down in front of him, and points just as dramatically at her. The sun shined behind him to accentuate his pose.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" His boisterous voice boomed. "TO MY POKÉMON BATTLING DEBUT!!!!!" Once their eyes met it was locked in. There was no turning back now.

Kai's eyes shined, and a smirk appeared on her face.

In the distance a few bird pokemon flew off into the afternoon skies. Anyone outside looked on with a smile. And the fires of youth burn bright.

… 

This is the world of pokémon. A world full of wonder, excitement, and adventure. While this world has been through a great deal, the inhabitants move forward. Starting their move forward was Kai the Sinnoh native with a warm spot for ice types, Gula the earthy caretaker, and Aspin the aspect of Nature.

How will their adventure go, or more importantly, how will their first battle go. Only time will tell, as their adventure continues.

Next time!


End file.
